Not A Love Song
by Toys-over-Boys
Summary: Summary: Soul loves Maka,but not in THAT way. Black Star tells him that Maka loves him,in THAT way. What will Soul do? Inspired by the song Not A Love Song by Ross Lynch.
1. Chapter 1

Not A Love Song

Summary: Soul loves Maka,but not in **THAT**way. Black Star tells him that Maka loves him,in **THAT** way. What will Soul do?

I do not own Soul Eater or the dresses or the website.

* * *

><p>Soul tapped his foot,thinking hard on what to write.<p>

His brows furrowed in frustration,he ran a hand through his gravity defying hair. He bit his pencil,immediately breaking it. "Gah!" He said,throwing the useless thing away.

"Soul!" A feminine voice called.

"What is it Maka?" He yelled back.

"Dinner's ready!" Maka replied.

"Coming!" He got up and walked out his bedroom door. His song could wait later,Maka's food was what he needed. Right now. Immediately.

Maka was setting up the table as Soul sat at his spot of the table.

"Are you having trouble writing songs again?" Maka asked.

Soul sighed. "Yeah. I thought an idea came to me,but once I got my paper and music sheets..."

"Nothing?" Maka asked.

"Nothing." Soul confirmed.

Maka gave a bright smile. "Don't worry! It'll come to you soon. I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep Maka." Soul muttered. "Haven't I told you that before?"

Maka rose an eyebrow. "Not to me. And I can keep this promise." Maka crossed her arms over her chest. "As your miester,I promise that."

Soul rose an eyebrow back at her. "A miester promise? Maka,you know a miester promise is a commitment. You have to do it."

Maka smirked. "I know." She sat at her spot and started eating.

Soul sighed and started eating too. Knowing Maka,she will try everything to keep her promise.

...

Soul sighed,plopping some more popcorn into his mouth. He conitnued to channel surf,not giving one of it a chance.

He had given up on thinking about the song hours ago. He thought that if he'd relax for a while,it come to him.

So far...

* * *

><p>"Nothing." Maka sighed.<p>

Liz rose an eyebrow,looking up from the clothes rack. "Again?"

Maka nodded,continuing to look through the clothes rack. "Ooh~! This would look cute on you,Liz!" She held up a purple dress that probably wouldn't cover Liz's thighs. Thing is...

"Yeah,but it's not symmetrical." Liz sighed,pointing her chin at the purple rose on the left of the chest area. (I don't own this dress or website. .com/images/product/zoom/G3020_ ) "Kid would freak out."

"Where is he taking you again?" Maka asked curiously.

Liz shrugged. "Don't know. He told me it was a surprise." She looked back up and searched for Patty and Tsubaki. "Patty! Tsubaki! Found anything yet?" She called out.

Patty jumped right in front of her from a near by clothes rack,scaring Maka and Liz. "Do you think Chrona would like this sis~?" She held up a soft pink dress that probably went up to her knees. (I don't own this dress or website. . )

"Of course! How much is it?" Liz asked,looking for a price tag.

"Free~!" Patty exclaimed

"Free?" Maka and Liz asked,shocked.

Patty nodded. "I just let him touch my boobs."

"YOU DID WHAT?" Maka and Liz yelled/asked.

Patty shrugged. "I didn't have money. And it was $100,000. It's an original that hadn't even come out yet."

"If it didn't come out yet,why do you have it?" Maka asked.

"I went to the back of the store~!" Patty said happily.

"The door that says,'Do not enter. Employees only.' ?" Liz asked.

Patty paused,stroking her chin in thought. Then she looked back at them with a smiled. "Yep~!"

Maka and Liz groaned.

"You know you're not supposed to go there!" Liz said.

"Sorry sis." Patty said,giving her an innocent look.

Liz sighed. "It's okay."

Maka looked at Liz like she was insane. "What are you talking about? You let a perv touch your boobs!"

"It's okay! He was hawt!" Patty said.

Liz smiled. "Oh! That boy by **THAT**register? He is hawt!"

Liz and Patty started bickering about him,Maka shook her head. She pinshed he bridge nose with her eyes closed. 'They can be so oblivious.'

"Maka?"

Maka looked up. "Oh,hey Tsubaki. Found something yet?"

Tsubaki nodded. She held up a long sky blue dress. (I don't own this dress or website. . )

Maka smiled. "Ooh~! That's cute!"

Tsubaki smiled back. "Isn't it?" Then she frowned.

Maka looked at her,worried. "What? What's wrong?"

"Maka,you've never been on a date right?" Tsubaki asked.

Liz and Patty stopped talking and walked over to them.

Maka blushed. "Er... Uh... Well..."

"She's never been on a date before." Liz sighed.

"Hey! It's not my fault!" Maka sighed. "No one likes a tiny tittied bookworm."

"Maka! Don't say that!" All three girls said.

"But it's true."

"Maka,who's the last person you liked?" Liz asked.

Maka started fidgeting with her fingers and the gem of her mini skirt. "You guys know." She muttered with a blush.

All three girls gave a confused look,then with time smiled with knowledge. "Oh!"

Maka nodded. "He's the last person."

Liz raised an eyebrow. "Do you still like Soul?"

* * *

><p>"BWUAHAHA! THEY WON'T CARE IF WE FOLLOWED THEM! RIGHT CHRONA?" Black Star asked the innocent lavender haired boy.<p>

In response,Chrona sank to the ground and rocked back and forth while hugging his knees. "I don't know how to deal with stalking girls."

Kid shook his head. "I agree with Chrona on this. Black Star,let's just go hang out with Soul. He must be really lonely right now."

Black Star shook his head back. "Nah. He's probably trying to figure out about his song for next week. He texted me not to bother him."

"Of course he did." Kid muttered. "Thats still no reason to sneak around and follow the girls."

Black Star waved that off. "They're already in the store,they won't see us. Besides,you want to wear a matching outfit with your girl right?"

Kid sighed. "I suppose."

"THEN IT'S DECIDED! WE'LL SEE WHAT THEY'RE CHOOSING!"

Black Star entered the store silently,pulling Kid and Chrona with him.

They crouched down to hide behind a shelf of clothes.

"What now?" Kid whispered.

"We watch." BlackStar replied.

They watched them for half an hour,Kid ripping his hair out once in while when Liz almost chose an assymetrical dress.

The girls looked ready to leave when Tsubaki asked Maka a question.

"Maka,you've never been on a date right?" Tsubaki asked.

All three boys perked up.

Liz and Patty stopped talking and walked over to them.

Maka blushed. "Er... Uh... Well..."

"She's never been on a date before." Liz sighed.

Black Star chuckled until Kid shot him a glare.

"Hey! It's not my fault!" Maka sighed. "No one likes a tiny tittied bookworm."

"True." Black Star muttered. Kid gave him another glare. "What? It is!"

"Maka! Don't say that!" All three girls said.

"But it's true."

Black Star pointed at Maka. "See? Even she agrees with me."

"She can't hear or see you,you dimwit!" Kid hissed.

"I think Maka's kind of pretty." Chrona squirmed.

Kid nodded. "I agree."

"Are you guys crazy?" Black Star asked.

Kid rolled his eyes.

"Maka,who's the last person you liked?" Liz asked.

Maka started fidgeting with her fingers and the gem of her mini skirt. "You guys know." She muttered with a blush.

All three boys stopped talking.

"Oh!"

Maka nodded. "He's the last person."

Liz raised an eyebrow. "Do you still like Soul?"

The three boys' eyes widened. "Soul?" They whispered.

Maka pretended to look through the clothes rack. "Liz,we still need to find a dress for you."

Liz shook her head and turned the younger girl around. "Uh-uh. We aren't done. Do you you still like Soul?" She repeated.

"I didn't say that last time!" Maka blushed.

Tsubaki nodded. "That's right. Because you said you loved Soul!"

Maka covered her ears and started to say,"Cookies and milk,cookies and milk,cookies and milk!"

Patty giggled and sang,"Maka loves Soul~! Maka loves Soul~!"

Maka sighed and dropped her hands to the side.

She muttered something inaudible to the boys,but it was apparently audible to the girls because next to you know,Liz was squeezing the girl.

"Soul should love you!" Liz said. "You're beautiful and you better believe it!"

Maka lifted her head up and sighed. "I guess you're right..."

Liz fist pumped. "That's the spirit!"

"But I'm not going to tell him."

The other three girls groaned.

They started bickering about what she should do.

Black Star started to crawl away.

"Black Star,what are you doing?" Kid hissed.

"I'm going to tell Soul!" He whispered back.

Kid gritted his teeth. He looked back and forth at the escaping Black Star and the bickering group of girls. He turned to Chrona. "Let's go." He started to crawl the way Black Star did.

"Where are we going?" Chrona asked nervously.

"Following Black Star to Soul."

As they exited out of the store and ran to catch up with Black Star,the girls had finished bickering.

"I told you I don't love him **THAT**way any more!" Maka yelled. "Don't you understand? Used to! Not any more!"

The three girls sighed. "Sorry."

* * *

><p>This is my very first fanfic! I hope I didn't do anything wrong. I did my best. If it's a little OOC,please tell me!<p>

This is a two-shot for all of my readers.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Not a Love Song Part 2

I'm back! This is the last chapter of this story.

I know it was short,but it was my first fanfiction. So,I'm really happy people reviewed.

Thank you...

The Illusionist's Wings04 : For adding this to your story alert!

Infinity Anime chick : For adding this story to your favorite story list!

Spixie303 : For adding this story to your favorite stories list! Thanks for the review! I really needed someone to assure me everyone's in character.

POP : Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked the first chapter!

Maka Evans23 : For adding this to your favorite stories list and your story alert!

Okay. Before I go on to the story,I'll tell you the time line. This is a day after the girls and guys (except Maka and Soul) have their date.

Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or the song Not A Love Song or Ross Lynch (because that'd be weird.)

* * *

><p>Soul yawned and turned the television off. "Should probably go take a nap,might get an idea then." He muttered to himself,slouching to his room. "I still need to find out how to tell Maka,without hurting her." Soul muttered.<p>

~Flashback~

"SOUL!" Black Star kicked down the front door.

Soul's eyes widened and he growled. "BLACK STAR! I TOLD YOU NOT TO BOTHER ME!" He got up from the couch. "Oh Shinigami,Maka's gonna kill me!"

Black Star's eyes widened. "SOUL! SHE WON'T CARE ABOUT THE DOOR!"

Soul smiled. "She won't?"

"I have to tell you something."

Uh-oh. Black Star stopped yelling. That is not good.

"What happened? Is Maka hurt? Who did it? Where is she? Is she-" Black Star cut off Soul with a hand covering his mouth.

"Shingami,and people call me irritating." Black Star rolled his eyes. "Hey,do you love Maka?" He asked.

"Well,of course. She's my miester."

Black Star rolled his eyes again. "Not in that way,in **THAT** way bro."

Soul scoffed. "No."

"Are you sure?" Black Star wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

"NOT ANY MORE,OKAY!" Soul yelled.

Black Star chuckled. "But you used to."

Soul punched him in the arm. "You used to love her **THAT** way too."

"HEY! I WAS A YOUNG GOD! NOT THE GOD I AM TODAY!" Black Star yelled back.

"Same goes for me. The more I got to know her,the more I wanted to be just friends." Soul said,crossing his arm. "She wouldn't trust men anyways."

Black Star playfully punched Soul's arm. "She trusts you man. She has to,you're her weapon."

Soul rolled his eyes. "Yeah,whatever. But,I don't like her **THAT** way any more. Why are you asking?"

"Because Maka loves you in **THAT** way man."

~End Flashback~

Soul sighed. He wouldn't have believed it either. If only Kid and Chrona didn't come.

~Flashback Continued!~

Soul rolled his eyes again. "Yeah,and Maka promised to stop reading for the rest of her life."

"I'm serious this time Soul! Look! I'm not even yelling!" Black Star told him.

"You don't have evidence." Soul scoffed. "How can I believe you?"

Kid ran in. "Black Star! Do not tell Soul anything!"

"Too late." Black Star said proudly.

Kid bowed his head and his arms went limp.

Chrona ran in after him,he was shaking. "Don't say-"

"He already told him,Chrona." Kid said.

"Oh."

"What are you guys talking about? What did he tell me?" Soul asked.

Kid sighed. "It's true. Maka does love you Soul. We heard it with our own ears."

Chrona nodded. "She was really shy about it."** (A/N: That's right! Chrona's getting better at dealing with things!)**

Soul shook his head. "No! You guys are delusional! No! You guys aren't even here! I'm dreaming!" He looked around. "What do people say when they're dreaming... Um..."

"PINCH ME!" Black Star exclaimed.

Kid and Soul pinched him.

"OW! I DIDN'T MEAN IT LITERALLY!" Black Star pouted.

Soul rolled his eyes. He then proceeded to pinch himself. "OW!" He rubbed the spot he pinched. "So,this isn't a dream... Damnit! How do you guys even know Maka like likes me?"

Chrona was suddenly at the corner of the living room,doing his usual routine. "I don't know how to deal with being asked an awkward question!" **(A/N: Err... Never mind my last A/N. Please continue with reading...)**

Kid and Black Star whistled,walking in different directions.

Soul sighed. This meant... "You guys followed them,didn't you?"

"I ONLY WANTED TO KNOW WHAT ELIZABETH WAS WEARING TO OUR DATE!" Kid yelled.

"I didn't ask why. But,I'll take that as a yes." Soul said.

Kid cursed under his breath.

Black Star shook his head. "No time for this! We need to figure out a plan to tell Maka you don't like her!"

"Why a plan?" Kid asked.

Black Star sighed. "I know it may not seem it,but Maka is really fragile underneath her strong facade. So Soul has to come up with something so he won't hurt Maka more than she's already hurting."

"WAIT! I THOUGHT YOU SAID WE EARLIER!" Soul yelled.

Black Star snorted. "Your problem not mine."

~End Flashback~

"Soul! I'm home!" He heard his miester say. "What do you want for dinner?"

Soul sighed. "A plan to tell you I don't like you the way you like me." He muttered. He popped his head put of his room and yelled,"Any thing is fine Maka!"

"Okay! Blair's cooking-"

"I want pasta!" Soul cut her off,before shutting the door.

No one likes Blair's cooking. No matter how hot her human form is.

* * *

><p>Maka stood in front Soul's door. She had been there for a few minutes,before she was there to see if he took her book. But now...<p>

"Yeah,okay. Shut up,Black Star. I'm getting on telling her."

She was eavesdropping on Soul.

"I don't know!" Soul hissed through the phone. "Do you want me to tell Maka I don't love her in **THAT** way?"

Maka rose an eyebrow. "What?"

"If you guys didn't follow the girls to that store,I wouldn't be in this situation!"

Maka's eyes widened. "What?" She turned to the direction of her room.

Once inside,she took out her phone and had a 2-way call.

"Tsubaki,Liz,Patty,meet me at the park. I've got a mission to talk to you guys about."

* * *

><p>Soul threw the papers aside. He couldn't think of a song. All he could think of was of Maka loving him in <strong>THAT<strong> way.

It was wrong to love your miester or weapon. Right?

Soul shook his head. "No. You're over that." He muttered to himself. "How can this song be so hard to write?"

"Soul! Do you know where my book is?" Maka called.

"No! Quit blaming me woman!" He yelled. In truth,he did have it. He needed to pass Stein's class,right? And Maka always wrote really short summaries on her notes.

Next thing you know,his door fell to the ground.

He was expecting Black Star to yell out or something.

Maka tackled him to the ground.

Nope. Apparently,it was someone worse. At this time at least.

"I know you have it! Where is it?" Maka snarled,chocking him to death.

"Under. Bed." Soul managed to spit out.

Maka got off of Soul and crawled under his bed.

Soul rubbed his now red throat. While he watched his miester dig out for her book.

"Ew! Soul! Haven't you ever heard of a washing machine?" She got out from under and held up a not-so-clean piece of underwear. Her nose was scrunched up and she was sticking her tongue out in disgust.

Soul rolled his eyes. "I have. It's clean." He took it out of Maka's hands and sniffed it. "Kinda." He shrugged and threw it aside.

"Eew! Why do guys have to be so filthy? How many times did I tell you to clean your room up?" Maka asked with arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

"Oh please. You're not my mom." Soul scoffed. "Even if you were,I wouldn't listen to you." He turned away from her to avoid her gaze.

He's told Maka about his family,but they haven't spoken about it for awhile now.

Maka's eyes lost it's spark. It was filled with sympathy,sympathy for her weapon. "Soul..."

Soul suddenly felt arms around his waist.

"I know how it feels. Remember?"

Soul's face was suddenly burning up. Not cool.

"That's what makes us a good team. We understand each other." Maka whispered for only him to hear. Even though they were the only ones in the apartment.

Soul let out a deep breath. He turned around to face his miester and hugged her back.

Maka looked up to Soul.

He gave her his signature smirk. "I know. You're lucky to have a cool weapon."

Maka rolled her eyes.

"I mean,if it weren't for me... You'd still be partnerless!"

"MAKA CHOP!" "OW!"

Maka gave a slight pout,then continued to find her book. "Found it!" She got up,holding the precious book in her hands.

"Great. Now leave." Soul said,sitting back down onto the piano bench.

Maka looked over his shoulder.

"Hey! Don't look!" Soul yelled,blocking the music sheets with his hands.

Maka gave another roll of the eyes. "There was nothing there."

"There will be!"

"Whatever." She walked out of his room. "Night Soul!"

"Night!"

Soul looked back at the blank music sheets. "Stupid bookworm." He ran a hand through his hair.

Silence enveloped him,helping him concentrate.

But if he listened closely,he could hear a song coming from Maka's room.

"Another stupid pop song?"

He listened to the lyrics this time.

"A love song? Since when does Maka-" He stopped,realizing the situation again. "Oh. Right."

A light bulb lit up above Soul's head.

He wrote down all the lyrics,notes,everything.

Most importantly,he titled it so everyone knew this song was **NOT** a love song.

* * *

><p>Maka smirked. He could hear Soul's scribbling onto the sheets.<p>

"Am I really the stupid one in this partnership Soul?" She asked to the wall that separated them. She shook her head.

This plan was brilliant. Well,Liz's plan actually.

~Flashback~

"WHAT? THEY FOLLOWED US?" Liz asked angrily.

Tsubaki tapped her chin in thought. "Well,that must've explained why they had outfits matching our own."

Patty pouted. "I thought you don't like Soul any more." She pointed at Maka with anger written all over her face. "YOU LIE!"

Maka lowered Patty's accusing finger. "I don't like him. He thinks I do. So,I want to get him back." She turned to Liz. "That's why I called you and Patty."

"Why'd you call me?" Tsubaki asked.

"So we don't have to tell you the plan after." Liz answered simply. "You'll obviously help. I mean,stalking and eavesdropping is bad right?"

"I-I guess..."

"Good." Liz smiled. "So we're all in agreement. The guys will be punished. Except for Soul."

"WHAT? WHY?" Maka yelled.

Liz had an evil smirk on her face. "I have another plan for Soul."

~End Flashback~

Maka texted the girls.

_To: The Thompsons, Tsubaki_

_Message: Task 1 completed._

Maka waited a minute until there were 2 more text messages from them.

They both had the same message.

_'On to Task 2.'_

* * *

><p>Soul paced in the room at the back of the performing area.<p>

"Okay. So,go on stage,sing song then get off the stage. Go on stage,sing song,get off the stage." He continued to mutter to himself.

"How's it going Soul?" Black Star asked,throwing an arm around his friend's shoulder.

Soul smirked. "Great actually. I found a way to tell Maka I don't like her in that way."

Black Star raised an eyebrow. "What is the plan?"

Soul shook his head. "You'll find out soon..."

Black Star pouted. "COME ON SOUL! I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND!"

"Are you sure about that? Last I heard,you didn't want to help him come up with a plan." A voice joined in.

"Hey Kid. So,progress report." Soul said.

"WAIT? YOU TOLD KID?"

"Yeah. Because he agreed to help me."

Kid rolled his eyes. "Shall we move on?"

Black Star and Soul sighed,then nodded.

"So,I already gave the CD to the MC. You get on in 8 and I've got the girls to get in their place."

Soul nodded. "Cool. Where's Chrona?"

"Well,I had to get them in their place somehow. Right?" He asked.

Soul raised an eyebrow. "What did you do?"

* * *

><p>The girls' jaws had dropped open,as well as mine.<p>

"What..." Liz's eyes were wide.

"The..." Tsubaki was shaking.

"HELL?" Patty exploded,anger written everywhere surrounding her.

"Chrona..." I tried to spit out my question,so I took a deep breath. "Who did this to you?"

Chrona fiddled with the hem of his yellow sundress. Yes,sundress. His hair was up in pigtails,much like Maka's. Clip-on earrings hung on his earlobe. And worst of all...

"YOU'RE WEARING MAKE-UP?" Patty screeched. "WHO DID THIS?"

Chrona was about to speak,but the ringtone of a phone stopped him. He opened up his phone and bit his lip. He looked up with a bright smile. "I have to go,I'll be right back! Just stay here!" He ran off.

"Er... Okay..." I tried to say.

"WOO! So,how y'all liking the party so far?" The MC asked.

Everyone shouted with glee.

The MC laughed. "Alright,alright! Now it's gonna get even better! Who I have here,behind this curtain?" He pointed at the red curtain,the spotlight on it. There was a familiar shadow...

It was definitely Soul.

"Only the great,SOUL EATER!"

The crowd exploded with delight.

The sound of a piano being played started.

**You're always on my mind,**

_'Wait,a love song?'_ I smirked. _'A love song.'_

**I think about you all the time.**

Then all of a sudden,Soul stopped playing.

**Um... No.**

He got up to his feet,picked the microphone up,and the curtain moved. Revealing Soul.

* * *

><p><strong>Let's not talk about it,<strong>

I chose a pop song,just for Maka's attention. Not that I like it...

**Drama we can live without it,**

**Got your way with the world**

**There's a clock we'll ignore**

**Find a way around it**

I spun my pointer finger to make a complete circle.

**Hey girl I can tell there's something,**

I pointed at Maka and she rolled her eyes.

**Even when you say it's nothing,**

I shook my head 'no'.

**The way you're twirling your hair,**

I pretended to twirl my hair.

**Like you just don't care.**

**I can tell there's something.**

**Now please don't take this the wrong way.**

I gestured no with my pointer finger.

**I love the things you do**

**It's how you do the things you love,**

**This is not a love song.**

**I gave high-fives to the audience.**

**Not a love song.**

**I love the way you get me,**

**But correct me if I'm wrong.**

**This is not a love song.**

**Not a love song.**

**I love the things you do**

**It's how you do the things you love**

**The way you sing it**

I pointed at Maka with a smile.

**With me through it**

She rolled her eyes but smiled non-the-less.

**I guess I always knew it**

**I love the way you get me **

**But correct me if I'm wrong**

**This is not a love song, **

**Not a love song.**

Everyone clapped and screamed.

"Thank you! That was for my best friend and partner,Maka! Have a good night!" I immediately got off the stage once done saying that and literally ran to the back room.

I sighed out in relief.

"Hey Soul."

I jumped at the sudden voice. But turned around. "Oh. Hey Maka." I tried hard to not blush. It was not cool to be scared.

"Why was Chrona wearing a dress?"

I burst into laughter at the thought of him in a dress. "Chrona's in a dress?"

She looked at me,confused. "Well,if it's not you or Black Star then-" She frowned. "Kid."

I shrugged. "He's always been persuasive."

Maka nodded. "Oh. By the way,thanks for the song."

"You liked it?"

"Yeah."

I sighed happily. "Good,because I didn't know if you liked love songs and-"

"I know you think I love you."

I stopped,eyes widened.

She smiled. "Truth is,I don't. And thanks to that song,I know you don't either." Her smile seemed sad.

"Hey. I don't think you're an awful and ugly person. That's not why I don't love you. I don't love you because I don't want to ruin our friendship."

She surprised me by giving me a short kiss. Straight on the lips.

"W-wait." Heat rushed to my face. So not cool. "I thought-"

"That's revenge for not telling me sooner that the guys stalked us while we were dress shopping."

"How'd you-"

"Talk softer when you're in your room." She started to leave. Half-way out the door,she turned back to him with a smile on her face. "Told you I'd help you think of a song. And thanks for what you said earlier." She closed the door behind her.

I shook my head. "Stupid bookworm."

I started to hum in my head. _'This is not a love song.'_

...

God! I love that song Soul sang!

Anyways, it took me a long time to finish.

So,please review!

Bye!


End file.
